Palabras del Corazón
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Incluso alguien como ella, escribe en su diario lo que le dicta su corazón. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Enero-2016 Meredy . Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos
1. Rated

**Palabras del Corazón**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa del reto: Mes de apreciación Enero 2016- Meredy. Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble** **1** : Rated ( **T** )

 **Advertencia:** Leve _**OoC**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras del Corazón**_

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 _Bajo la lluvia_

 ** _[Meredy]_**

Se supone que mi misión era destruir a todas las hadas que encontraban reunidas en la Isla Tenrou —aunque la que tenía mayor prioridad para mí, era a la de hielo.

A _esa,_ la haría retorcerse de dolor.

Yo acabaría con cada uno de esos molestos magos que trabajan bajo el nombre de Fairy Tail, no porque así lo quisiese, ni tampoco lo haría, porque fuera una orden directa del maestro de Grimoire Heart.

Exterminaría a las hadas por otra razón. Una sencilla en mi humilde opinión, la cual es: Venganza.

Me vengaría en nombre de la persona que más quiero —por no decir, de la única que tengo— y por ello, no me importaba morir ni arrebatar la vida a alguien más.

Recuerdo que para cumplir con la meta auto-asignada me prepare mental y psicológicamente, pues eso de tener las manos empapadas de rojo escarlata no sonaba muy agradable que digamos; sin embargo cuando se me venía a la cabeza la imagen de Gray Fullbuster, las ganas de asesinar florecían desde lo más profundo de mi ser...

Casi, como si fuese yo otra.

Seguí adelante por el odio que sentía por él, debido a que ese chico disfrazado de bondadosa hada, me hirió de manera indirecta.

Gray lastimó y lástima con su mera existencia. Esa era mi manera de pensar, aunque creo que esos retorcidos pensamientos, se deben a que tan sólo soy una simple e ingenua niña.

El rencor que sentía por Gray era tanto, que imaginarlo retorciéndose y gritando de dolor era con lo que siempre soñé.

Asesinarlo... Así se supone que sucedería. Ese sería el fin de la historia del Fullbuster; no obstante mis planes se vieron frustrados y con ello, la vida de Gray —y la mía— se vieron salvadas.

A raíz de es giró de trescientos sesenta grados, me cuestione, ¿cuál fue el error que cometí para llevarme al fracaso?

¿Subestimar?

¿Alardear?

¿Confiarme?

A decir verdad, no lo sé con exactitud; pero lo cierto es que esta tarde las frías gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mí diluyeron mis planes.

Además, gracias a mi magia de enlace sensorial y a la número _trece_ consiguieron que viera la vida de otra forma; pues la frase que dijo la trece, no, mejor dicho Juvia Loxar, me dio esperanza de continuar con vida.

 _«¡Si tienes amor, debes continuar viviendo!»_

Fueron las palabras que Juvia me dijo, y que aunque ella ya no esté cerca mío, siempre recordaré a la perfección junto con el cálido abrazo que amablemente me regaló bajo la lluvia, pues todo eso quedó plasmado en mi diario.

* * *

Notas:

Palabras: 434.

Bueno, aquí comienza esta serie de extreños drabbles dedicados ala maga de enlace sensorial.


	2. Hecho

**Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa del reto: Mes de apreciación Enero 2016- Meredy. Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble** **2** : Hecho ( **Redención** )

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 _Nuevo Medio_

 ** _[Meredy]_**

Cada vez que cierro los ojos, rememoro todo lo sucedido en la isla Tenrou. Revivo hasta el más mínimo, aún si este es capaz de generar dolor, tristeza, decepción y arrepentimiento en mí; sin embargo sé que merezco este castigo.

Merezco recordar una y otra vez los actos de maldad que realicé, pues de esta forma, tal vez exista la posibilidad de pagar por cada pecado que cometí siendo una integrante más de los parientes del pulgatorio.

Aunque puede que no sea así. Que no exista la posibilidad de que los pecados que realicé se puedan pagar, y menos, con simples e hirientes recuerdos, pues estos, únicamente causan estragos en mí...

Sobretodo, ese en el que ella me confeso su traición.

Por ello, cuando Ultear me pidió, o mejor dicho, me confeso que quería liberar a Jellal Fernandes de prisión, accedí a ayudarla en su travesía.

Porque ese chico de cierta forma, resulta ser igual a nosotras, es decir, me siento identificada con él. Ya que por azares de la vida, ambos habíamos sido destinados a ser utilizados como un par de marionetas que están bajo el servicio de la oscuridad.

Pero una vez que logramos nuestro objetivo de liberar al ex miembro del consejo, fue como volver al día en el que yo y Ultear nos hallábamos huyendo de Tenrou, pues ambas nos encontrábamos a la deriva en un infinito mar con matices de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Claro, eso fue hasta que Jellal sugirió formar un nuevo gremio para magos pecadores como nosotros.

Y yo acepté la idea. Accedí formar parte del nuevo gremio, incluso se podría decir que acepte la idea más rápido que Ultear.

La razón de mi imprudencia de aceptar al Crime Sorciere como parte de mi vida, fue porque este gremio independiente recién formado, surgió en medio de las tinieblas para iluminarnos el extenso camino que aún debemos seguir.

Y es que el Crime Sorciere, no sólo significa ser el vinculo para que Jellal pague sus pecados; sino que también es el medio de redención que necesito para superar la culpabilidad que siento por los pecados que llevo acuestas.

—Crime Sorciere —mencioné, mientras levantaba la mirada del pequeño diario personal que decidí llevar—. No suena nada mal. —declaré, observando a lo lejos a Ultear y Jellal pelear por ver quién sería el futuro maestro. Sonreí al verlos, porque parece ser que soy la única que intenta cambiar de verdad.

* * *

Notas:

Palabras: 404


	3. Género

**Palabras del Corazón**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa del reto: Mes de apreciación Enero 2016- Meredy. Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble** **3** : Género ( **General** )

* * *

 _ **Palabras del Corazón**_

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _Dolor y Esperanza_

 ** _[Meredy]_**

¿ _Dónde estas, Ultear?_

Había querido gritar por todo Crocus, esperando así que mi llamado te alcanzara a donde quiera que estuvieses, pero no pude.

Debido a nuestra posición —de criminal—, tuve que reprimir el impulso que sentía de llamarte en público para que volvieras con nosotros. Lo cual, fue una tarea sumamente complicada para mí, ¿sabes por qué? sino lo sabes, igual te lo diré.

Porque no saber absolutamente nada de tu paradero, fue una tortura que lentamente me desgarraba el alma.

Seguramente pensaras que sigo siendo la misma niña llorona que rescataste de en medio de los escombros, pero no es así.

Ya he madurado y todo fue gracias a ti, porque a pesar de que fuistes la principal culpable de causarme sufrimiento en el pasado, te considero como a una madre.

Ultear, aunque no lo quieras eres mi madre y siempre lo serás; por ello, el no haberte visto desde hace dos días atrás, es difícil para mí.

Pero, a pesar de que fui consiente de que las esperanzas de encontrarte sana y salva eran mínimas, tenía la esperanza de que un milagro sucediera; sin embargo no resultó de ese modo.

Seguías sin aparecer, mientras tanto a la duda lentamente me carcomía. Admito que estuve a punto de quebrarme, pero en busca de consuelo recurrí a Jellal.

Busqué el apoyo que en esos momentos necesitaba en nuestro compañero; no obstante, lo único que conseguí ver, fue tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo? ¿Será por qué soy mala? Tal vez lo soy, entonces sí soy mala, eso significaría qué por ello me abandonaste, Ultear, no. ¡No puede ser así! ¡Debías estar a salvo! ¡Tenías qué volver! Porque te... necesito.

Ultear, eres mi mamá adoptiva, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?, y una hija siempre necesitará de su madre; por tal motivo, me negaba a darme por vencida.

Pero en esta vida, la felicidad no fue para mí, ya que en medio de mi confusión una frágil figura se apareció ante nosotros.

Esa frágil y a la vez —muy— conocida figura, apagó la llama de esperanza que aún residía en mi interior, debido a que el pequeño paquete que traía para entragarme, contenía una cruda verdad.

Y es que ya no regresarías a nuestro lado. Te habías ido para siempre, dejandome sola en el mundo de dolor al cual me habías arrastrado cuando tan sólo era una niña, aún así no te odio, Ultear... Mi Ultear.

* * *

Notas:

Palabras: 410

Creo que de los cuatro drabbles, este es mi favorito. No sé, a los otros les faltó un _algo_ para convencerme.


	4. Emoción

**Palabras del Corazón**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa del reto: Mes de apreciación Enero 2016- Meredy. Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble** **4** : Emoción ( **Paciencia** )

* * *

 ** _Palabras del Corazón_**

 ** _Capítulo 4:_**

 _Errores y Aprendizajes_

 ** _[Meredy]_**

Hoy me di cuenta de tres cosas. La primera es que Jellal casi me mata del susto, la segunda se trata de que él tiene una extraña forma de convencer a las personas y la más importante, es que necesito paciencia, mucha paciencia.

Sinceramente siento extraño pedir una virtud con la que al parecer no fui bendecida, pero enserio que necesito aunque sea un poco de paciencia para poder tratar con los nuevos integrantes que tenemos en el Crime Sorciere.

La persona que de casualidad llegué a leerme pensará que soy una exagerada, pero no es así, ya que los nuevos chicos que tenemos dentro del gremio, resultaron ser un tanto temperamentales, además de poderosos.

Los magos que ahora forman parte de nosotros, son los ex Oración Seis, aunque en realidad no sé si alegrarme de ello, pues esos cinco chicos me demostraron que su vida es complicada, es decir, ¡son todo un drama!

A no ser que la única dramática aquí sea yo, pero en realidad, eso lo veo imposible, pues eso de utilizar un nombre diferente —como todos ellos hacen—, me resulta extraño y también una tarea complicada.

En especial cuando se trata de ella, de Sorano, o tal vez deba llamarla ¿Angel? Supongo que sí para acostumbrarme. Aunque el cambio de nombre a cada miembro del Oración Seis es por lo que imploró a los cielos algo de paciencia.

Porque en realidad la tercera enseñanza que aprendí hoy, es que si nombras a Angel y compañía por su nombre real, arman una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Jellal me dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que me acostumbrara al cambio, sin embargo yo no lo creo así. Pienso que necesitaré más que solo tiempo para evitar meter la pata otra vez, de lo contrario, tendré que escuchar una y otra vez, los sermones de Sorano acerca de que no la comparé con un sucio humano.

Por ello, Ultear, desde dónde quiera que estés mandame un poco de paciencia, porque sino tarde o temprano a cierto Angel le arrancaré las alas por exagerada.

Al menos eso haré aquí, en mi diario personal; porque es el único lugar en el que puedo expresar lo que siente mi corazón, sin ninguna limitación.

Notas:

Palabras: 374.

¿Se dieron cuenta que si están extraños? Cambiando de tema, en realidad tenía en mente otra cosa —más cursi—, pero la idea no me convenció del todo, por ello hasta hoy me digno a publicarlos.


End file.
